User blog:Trigger the Rage Bee/Gummy Bee: The Sweet in Sacrifice (How Gummy Bee became Evil)
'Gummy Bee: The Sweet in Sacrifice' “See the cracks? The bee is coming!” The voice exclaimed. I didn't know who it was from. Where am I? I opened my eyes and looked around. Space is dark, and what I mean is pitch-black dark. I was cramped into some weird position, that’s when I knew where I’m in. Then I felt an urge to do nothing but break free out of this tight, tiny room. Crrrr-ack! I burst out and light exposes to my transparent body. That’s when I realize two bears were staring at me, and my egg that I was in. One bear is what I think is, a spectacled bear and color of honey. He was also wearing these science goggles. This other bear was pink and teal and has a transparent body. I looked down at myself, realizing that I’m identical from the pink and teal bear. For some reason, he reminds me of something sweet and goo-like. “Well, look what we have here,” said the honey-colored bear, grinning “Do you like it, Gummy Bear?” Huh, I guess that double colored bear is Gummy Bear, I guess that’s why I think sugar and gummy thoughts when I saw him. “Are you kidding? I love it! Our experiment was a success!” Gummy Bear replied. The spectacled bear picked me up and got a good look of me, inspecting every angle with a knowledgeable look, “Good, we did a good job. What would you like to name this bee?” Gummy Bear grinned and replied, “Gummy Bee, definitely. Thanks, Science Bear!” “No problem, if you need any help from this bee, you can always talk to me. I seem to be the only bear around here who knows a lot about bees,” answered Science Bear, now that I know his name. “Yeah, and again thanks.” “I’m glad you liked it…” I didn’t hear what Science Bear said because I just got bored after that. But he said something about “Something in common,” and “Have this supernatural power,” and “You’ll be able to tell if you’re near Gummy Bee if you feel warmer.” Or something like that. Anyway, I never really thought that Gummy Bear was meant to be my new owner. But ever since I been with him, I never knew that being with Gummy Bear, were the best moments I ever had. ... On my ninth birthday, after I was done all of my goo-related chores and work (something about me summoning goo in field patches), I tried to find Gummy Bear. While I tried to look behind some big rocks, Gummy Bear burst out. “Oh hey, Gummy Bee!” Gummy Bear exclaimed. “What’s with the cheerful look? ” I asked. “Don’t you remember what today is?” “It’s… oh! It’s my birthday!,” I realized. “Correcto! Happy birthday to my one and only, Gummy Bee!” Gummy Bear exclaimed as he gave me a present. I tore it open and to find out that it was a bag of glitter, treats, moon charms, and the best of all … a Star Treat! That’s when I had it… I actually cried. Right where Gummy Bear can see me. “Thank...you,” I whispered, crying tears of joy. “You gave me so much stuff, but I didn’t do anything to make up all the things you gave me…” I rushed over to hug him. “Don’t feel bad, Gummy Bee. You gave me enough of something that I can never make up of,” Gummy Bear replied. “And what’s that?” I asked, being a little bit confused. Gummy Bear sighed, “It’s love,” I stopped, trying to think it through. What does he mean by ‘love’? I thought we were… “Wait, but I thought I’m just your, er… fellow goo worker and best and only friend. I don’t get the ‘love’ part,” I pointed out. “You know Gummy Bee, ever since I first saw you, I knew you were the one that I was looking for. You feel special to me, and I just feel like…” Gummy Bear stopped at mid-sentence,“...you’re more than just a best friend,” The way he said it, I felt so touched by Gummy’s own words. I never knew that Gummy Bear loved me so much. I looked up to him and noticed that Gummy Bear was looking back at me too. When our eyes met, I smiled. “You know, I think you’re right,” I replied. “I do see you as more than a friend,” Gummy Bear winked, “You’re always right, but you should always believe in one thing…” “One thing…” I repeated, something about it tells me I should keep this in mind. “There’s always something sweet inside your heart, no matter who you are. You just have to find it. But it will sometimes have to require sacrifice.” And that’s what I believed for a long time. Until one thing happened, that changed my life forever. 'Chapter 2' “That was hard,” I sighed, exhaustedly. We have been on the mountain that Science Bear lived. It was also the mountain where beekeepers raise their bees and talk to bears. I honestly didn’t know it’s possible for humans to talk to bears. But I won’t question that. “I have to agree, but I’m proud for all of those beekeepers that earned their prize,” agreed Gummy Bear. Oh, and the prize Gummy Bear was talking about? If you been a beekeeper long enough to see Gummy Bear at your mountain (along with me, of course), then you probably know what I’m talking about. But in case you don’t, it’s a Gummy Bee egg. Yes, I know it’s surprising. How did Gummy Bear get duplicates of an egg of me? Turns out Science Bear remembered the ‘Gummy Bee’ formula, so he was able to make the eggs. You’re probably puzzled about why I and Gummy Bear went to the mountain, to begin with. Well, Gummy Bear had the thought of spreading goo to...er… expand our Gummy Empire. It’s not a bad thing, really. Not because I’m part of the Gummy Empire, but Science Bear just recently found out that gumdrops actually make honey when collected by its flower patch. But the other reason? It’s personal... “Can I see a gumdrop barrage from ya’? The last time I saw a gumdrop splattered on the ground is when we were at the mountain,” Gummy bear asked. “Eh, I feel like going to my honeycomb. I can’t do my abilities properly if I’m tired. It goes to all bees, actually. But it’s been a long day, anyway.” I yawned, and it’s true. It’s nighttime and the fireflies are outside. “Yeah, you’re right. You should go to sleep. Sweet dreams,” Gummy Bear replied. When I went to my honeycomb, I thought about my ninth birthday. Even though had been years since it happened, I can recall all the events that happened at that time. I yawned, once more. Yup, energy is low, better get some rest. … In my dream, I was happily launching gumdrops around the field, minding my own business. Sure, Gummy Bear was there, but he’s somewhere else. So I was kinda alone, and by myself. Just then a dark shadow whooshed right past me, I froze. My first thought was to brush off that feeling and continue doing what I was doing. Then, a second dark shadow ran by past me. Yep, definitely spooky. I thought for calling Gummy Bear for help, but before I can do so, the sound of the wind seemed to be whispering to me, giving me the chills. “Hello, innocent bee, how are you?” It seemed to say. “What’s going on? Are you gonna hurt me?” I shivered. “Ah, no harm will come to you, but you’ll see. A bee shall emerge from behind.” On cue, the shadow revealed itself behind one of the big flowers. It was yellow and has a black stripe that ran across the middle of its body. He gave me a sly and mischievous smile. That couldn’t be good, I thought. “So, why are you alone?” It asked. “I was just doing my thing, doing a Gumdrop Barrage. It’s one of my abilities,” I replied, weakly. “Heh, you know, I don’t think you’re supposed to do that,” It replied, with no sense of a warning tone by that comment. “Huh? Why not? I’m a Gummy Bee, you know, half-gumdrop, half-bee. Why shouldn’t I?” The bee grinned, “Because, I know that gumdrops aren’t as powerful as they seem. Honey is,” I was shocked by the news, but the bee added, “Who made you think that way, small one?” “I never mentioned that gumdrops are powerful, but I guess I can get that source from Gummy Bear. He’s basically the one that tells me everything I need to know and he’s an honest bear,” I replied. “But I don’t know why you asked me that,” “Because,” the bee said, again, “As a Honey Bee, I know more stuff about honey than you. Everything relies on honey. Bees, bears, mobs, and hey, including gumdrops. There has to be a reason why gumdrops give you honey when you grind them,” “But that doesn’t explain why I should stop using gumdrops,” I pointed out. “I’m telling you to stop, yes. So do so,” Honey Bee commanded, did he turn into a Commander Bee all of the sudden? His personality is giving it away. Heck, he doesn’t need a Royal Jelly for that one! “I’m not doing without you telling me one good, sweet reason,” I said. “It’s not only the gumdrops that are bad, but it’s also Gummy Bear,” Honey Bee grinned, in an evil way. I almost lost my balance in mid-flight, it’s like trying to break your fall from being shocked and falling off your chair. What did this bee say to Gummy Bear? Gummy Bear was sweet as honey, or more than honey if that’s possible. I could never imagine Gummy Bear having a bad bone and leading me to the wrong directions. So I thought nothing else but to go for what I knew was right for me. “Gummy Bear and gumdrops bad? Are you kidding? I grew up with those two forever and I still rely on them now. I don’t know why you want me to break up with either of them!” I shot back. But all it did was to make Honey Bee give me a vicious sneer, “Hmmm, feisty like a Riley Bee, eh? So protective on the ones you love, most. Too bad, if you won’t agree with me, then it looks like I’m going to MAKE YOU!” Before I knew it, everything seemed to happen like a blink of an eye or a snap of fingers. Honey Bee just stared deeply into my gummy eyes. I try to blink and look away, but his mesmerizing stare locked my eyes to his. The only thing I can do is stare intensely back to Honey’s eyes. My mind started to swirl, my thoughts and fear seemed to wash away. And before I knew it, I woke up. I had the same body, yet, my mind was different. 'Chapter 3' “Mornin’, Gummy Bee! Got any plans today?” Gummy Bear greeted. “Yeah, definitely got plans,” I groaned. Whatever it is, it better not be what I think Gummy Bear is thinking. Also, why do I feel heavier all of a sudden? Gummy Bear stopped, “Really? You never told me you got plans. But I was wondering if you could set aside the ones for this morning because I’m thinking of you firing the Gummy Canon with me,” I groaned, again. I knew he was gonna say something like that. Gummy Bear’s jaw dropped on the floor, with a shocked and offended expression. Is something wrong? “Wh-wh-why did you groan..?” Gummy Bear stuttered, “I thought you enjoyed things like that.” Since when was I interested in firing some canon? Is Gummy Bear out of his mind? “I never knew I did. Maybe, I can do something else besides that?” I asked. Now it’s Gummy Bear’s turn to look confused, “Umm, okay… How about you come along with me around this mountain. And while we do that, you can show me what abilities you can do over the years. You improved a lot with those skills, lately. And you always impress me with them,” Gummy Bear suggested, along with a compliment. It was kinda easy what my response would be. “No,” I replied, like if it was obvious. “How about crafting gumdrops?” “No,” “At least do a gumdrop barrage?” “Not doing that, thank you very much,” “How about a goo glob?” “Nope,” “Anything?” “I don’t want anything...but honey.” “Since when were you interested in honey more than gumdrops?” Gummy Bear asked. “Since when? I never knew I liked gumdrops,” I replied. “Woah, Gummy Bee. You’re scaring me. You don’t seem like yourself, are you okay?” Gummy Bear levitated closer and inspected me. “Yes, I’m a-ok,” I rolled my eyes. Gummy Bear shook his head after checking me, “I don’t know if I can trust you with that one, Gummy Bee. First, you said that you don’t want to do anything goo-related, next you asked if you can have honey…” Gummy Bear’s voice trailed off, “Actually, I couldn’t argue about you wanting honey, what kind of bee doesn’t like honey?” Gummy Bear went out and came back with some Pineapple honey. My eyes widen, my favorite! I thought. I rushed over and gobbled down the honey. ‘Hah, what a relief, you’re just hungry. I understand,” Gummy Bear smiles. “More, more, more!” I pleaded, and Gummy Bear took out another jar of Pineapple honey. Then, I felt like making an ability token. So when I circled around in place, all it came out was… a honey gift token! “What the?” Gummy Bear looked up and saw the honey token hovering above the floor. “That’s weird, I never knew you can do something like that,” “What do you mean? Don’t all bees make a honeytoken?” I asked. “Well, all I see you do is make Glob and Gumdrop Barrage tokens. Nothing like this,” Gummy Bear replied as he picked up the honey token. “Me? Make gumdrop tokens? Never in my life,” Gummy Bear gave me a sterned look, “Um, you can’t lie on that one, Gummy Bee. You do it all the time. In your training, outside, you name it.” That’s when I thought of spilling the beans, “Honey’s better than gumdrops,” That did it. Gummy Bear jumped in mid-air. No wait, he gasped like if all the oxygen has been sucked out of this place. “You … are … n-not … yourself at all,” Gummy Bear stuttered, “When did… you believe in stuff like that…?” “What? Gumdrops are useless,” I replied, like if it was no big deal. “No, no, NO!” Gummy Bear hollered, “You’re definitely not yourself,” I’m going to Science Bear to check up on you,” “What?!” But I’m fine!” I protested. “Are you kidding? I just thought you were hungry but turns out, you’re not like yourself. We’re going, like it or not!” Gummy Bear cried. … We arrived at the mountain, once again. Nothing really changed, except the fact beekeepers are using gumdrops now. We trekked up to the mountain, well more like Gummy Bear trekking the mountain with me in his paw. Eventually, he found Science Bear. “Back so soon?” Science Bear chuckled. “It’s not surprising, the mountain here sure is beautiful, I even heard Sun Bear is gonna come back here,” “Yup, I sure am. But not for a good reason,” replied Gummy Bear. “Oh dear, I hope Gummy Bee isn’t misbehaving, is he?” Science Bear shook his head. “Well, it’s kinda hard to admit that, but he’s pretty much out of whack this morning,” informed Gummy Bear. “Let’s just give this fella a check-up. Can you explain what happened before you came to me?” asked Science Bear. “When I went in him, I asked if he got any plans. He said he did,” Gummy Bear informed. “And what are these plans?” “Something to do with honey.” “And how’s that bad?” “Well, it started off not as bad. But then, Gummy Bee said that… honey is better than gumdrops,” “I never knew a bee like Gummy Bee would say anything like that. Wouldn’t that be *cough cough* the other way around for him? At least, not saying honey is better than gumdrops?” “I thought so too. But I heard that with my two ears,” “Okay, we’re getting somewhere…” This went on for quite a while. Science Bear asking Gummy Bear questions. I soon got bored with the conversation until I heard voices in my head. The voices sounded fuzzy, so I closed my eyes. Then, my thoughts felt like they were refreshed and changed into new thoughts. I no longer knew I was in Science Bear’s lab, I was seeing another vision. That’s when I heard the voices. “What have you done to me?” That voice seems to be coming from me, or at least from my body. “You’re blind, are you? You just saw the whole thing,” It was another voice, but the voice is different from mine. Honey Bee’s? “You said lies to Gummy Bear!” my voice hollered. “No, they were the truth,” “Are you kidding? When Gummy Bear asked me if I want to help him fire the Gummy Canon in the mountain, what else can I say? Of course! But you made me say I wouldn’t! You also made me decline all of his other offers.” “What’s wrong with that? It’s for your own good.” “Do you know where we are right now? In Science Bear’s place! Gummy Bear thought something was wrong with me! And it’s all because of you!” “Good, because that tells me I’m doing a great job. I should do this possessing thing more often, this is fun!” “You are not doing anything with MY body, mister.” “Oh, you think you can stop me? I got control of your bee self and there’s NOTHING you can do about it. All you can really do is sit and watch the show. Enjoy!~” Right after Honey Bee said the word “enjoy”, my eyes felt an urge to open up again. Same place where I left off. Then, my eyes fell onto sight of… what’s that? I flew a little closer to the ‘thing’. It’s… red extract? I don’t know why it’s so attractive to my eye, but all I knew is that I needed it. I snatched the jar of Red Extract and flew over to the bears. “Oh, your back,” Science Bear noticed. “Are you feeling okay?” asked Gummy Bear. “What are you thinking right now?” “Yeah, I’m fine~,” I said. “Oh, okay,” said Gummy Bear with a relieved look. “You can go back to your mountain, or you can stay at my place if you like. I can look over Gummy Bee when he’s here,” Science Bear offers. Gummy Bear thought about it for a while, then finally replied, “Yeah, I like that. We’ll stay,” Science Bear generously smiled, “Sure, I was planning to stay up for the night to work on an experiment. So, do you think it’ll disturb you?...” I have no time to hear this. I thought. Then, I can hear another conversation in my head. I closed my eyes to concentrate. “What makes you think smuggling a jar of Red Extract is important? That’s basically stealing!” “I know what I’m doing, dumb bee.” “You can’t just control my body either. Which if you think of it, is kinda stealing too.” “Shut up.” “Don’t shut up me! I can say whatever I want!” “But I can use your body to say what I want you to say. Nobee will know it’s me possessing you. They’ll just think you’re turning into a bad bee. And you can’t change that!” “I’ll get you one day…” “Good luck.” I open my eyes, the conversation is over. I looked over at the Pineapple Field and flew over to it. I can collect pollen here. Besides, Science Bear’s lab is pretty much near the Pineapple Field. I thought. I grind the pollen there until Gummy Bear called me to the lab. … The sun has set, and the sky turned dark. Fireflies flew over to the Pineapple Field, but then beekeepers came up to them. The Fireflies shot up in the air while the beekeepers collected some illuminating token that has the picture of a moon. But I have no time to watch. “C’mon Gummy Bee, let’s get some sleep,” Gummy Bear motioned me to follow him. I lay down on the honeycomb that was lying around a cozy corner. And I immediately fell asleep, but then I can hear those voices, again. “That wasn’t too bad,” said my own voice “You won’t stay here for long, Gummy Bee,” replied Honey Bees. “What do you mean?” “At dawn, after the Fireflies leave, you’re going to wake up.” “Why so early in the morning?” “Because you’ll be going somewhere.” “Where is that somewhere?” Before I can get an answer, everything went black. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 'Chapter 4' At the crack of dawn, I had the urge to wake up. I looked around and noticed that everything is still dark. Even Science Bear’s lab is dark. “Follow my lead,” I heard a voice whisper. It’s not the voice of Honey Bee, for all I know. I was kind of curious where I’m supposed to go. But then, I got the feeling where I’m supposed to go. I creaked outside to see the dark light of dawn. I didn’t know why I felt like I need to go outside. I mean, it’s just somebee saying “Follow my lead.” But I also feel like somebee is dragging me outside. I ended up being in the Pumpkin Patch. What about this place? I thought. I was kind of known to dislike this field. “Come on in,” the whisper called. “In where?” I asked, thinking the random whisper will respond. But I got no answer. I observed the patch to find something I can go into. The flower? I can only collect pollen from that. The pumpkins? I eyed at the biggest pumpkin. It’s worth a shot, I thought. I dove into the top and found myself falling into the darkness. Oof! I hit the bottom a few seconds later. Where am I? I thought. “Ah, finally. We’re here,” I felt something got sucked out of my body and found Honey Bee in front of me. My body felt somewhat lighter, weird. “Why am I here?” I asked. “I’m far from the Science Lab and you… brought me here.” “Duh, I know that,” “Then there is no reason why you brought me here,” “Jeez, you’re such a goody-two-wings. It’s because this is my place, well, lair.” “Lair? I never knew there was a lair here.” “Nobee does. Beekeepers are far too fat to even squeeze through this hole. And bears? Oh, ho, they’ll never get in,” “You're not specific enough.” “I mean by the hole, stupid.” “Great.” “What? Thought that your daddy bear will come down here and rescue you?” “Gummy Bear’s not my dad!” “Whatever, but you’re not going anywhere. In fact, I don’t have to possess you to even make you stay here.” “What makes you say that?” “It’s just that it’s nearly impossible to escape from my lair. Trust me, nobee ever got out, alive.” “Wait, bees were here?” “Indeed, but that’s not important. Now that I got you, I might as well start the… heh-heh… experiments.” “EXPERIMENTS?!” “Don’t question. Like I always say, I know what I’m doing. My experiments always succeed.” I shivered, I don’t like the sound of that. And experiments? I never knew that nobee or bear beside Science Bear run tests and experiments on random stuff. Who knows what this Honey Bee is supposed to do? There’s already one, gumdrops have honey in them. But when Honey Bee has me, Onett knows what Honey Bee will be planning for me? And is it just me, or am I starting to feel warmer? Did somebee turn up the heater here or what? Are there heaters in this place, anyway? I glanced around my area. Dark, dark, dark, some red glowing light? I decided not to question that. What is Gummy Bear doing at this moment? Still sleeping or realized that I was gone? I thought. Ugh, he better burst in this pumpkin so I can just get out of here. My eyes grew misty, so I held back my tears. Honey Bee’s backed was turned. This is my chance to escape! I thought. I tried to find an exit, but I remembered that all I can see was darkness. But I can slightly illuminate some light, I thought. But I still see darkness. “So... good, good,” Honey Bee mumbled. “Stingers, enzymes, glue, and Red Extract I have.” Then, I saw Honey Bee quickly glancing around the place. ??? “Where’s my last Red Extract? I knew it was just here,” Honey Bee asked himself. That’s when I realize, I have Red Extract! I have to hide it. I can’t escape out of this hideout, but I’m not roped up. Who’s the dumb bee now? I sneered in my head. No more jokes, Gummy Bee, sooner or later, Honey Bee will find out I’m the one with a Red Extract jar! I silently whizzed around trying to find a spot, then I looked up. Maybe I can just hide this jar in the corner of the exit that’s… up there, I thought. Can’t I just escape now? I mean, Honey Bee is distracted now. I covered up the Red Extract jar with glitter (there’s glitter randomly lying around here? Yeah, I was surprised too) in the corner. It’s not like I need Red Extract, anyway. Honey Bee looked up and found me near the exit. Just great, the last thing I need to be is being caught by this bee! “Where are YOU going, sweet bee?” asked Honey Bee. “Thinking of flying away from here? I don’t think so!” Honey Bee snatched me and threw me next to him. I never knew bees can actually do that. But that doesn’t matter. Because Honey Bee is glaring down me now. “I do remember that you took a Red Extract jar from Science Bear’s lab, did you?” “What do you mean me? YOU’RE the one who forced me to take… no, STEAL IT!” I buzzed. What else can I say? He practically possessed me and made me take it without permission! “Pfft, you totally did. You know what? I don’t care if I stole it or not, what I DO care is where it is. You did have it.” “Errr… I don’t have it.” Hey, it’s the truth! I’m not holding it, it’s stashed away underneath the glitter pile in the curve. “Can’t tell if you’re telling the truth or not, but I’m keeping an eye on you. Bees say that I’m part Looker Bee.” That makes NO sense. I thought. “Where can that Red Extract be?!” Honey Bee asked himself as he zoomed around his hideout. This is going to take a while, I thought. But something’s telling me that it won’t be like this for long… … “Ugh, it’s not anywhere. I swear you're keeping the Red Extract away from me, Gummy Bee,” Honey Bee scowled. “I’m telling you, I D O N ’ T H A V E I T,” I cried. “Well then, if you’re telling the truth or not, I’m sending somebee here. Whoever dares refuse to answer will get punished. But I’m telling ya, you won’t like the results,” Honey Bee sneered. “What? I’m just giving you a heads up.” At that moment, a bee appeared out of the darkness. A… Demon Bee? Yes, it’s a Demon Bee, alright. This black bee with a bold red stripe in the middle of it. A trail of fire trailed behind it. Topping all of that, the demon horns on the top of the head would look like it can do serious harm. I tried to look brave and shot them with a look. “What would sending a Demon Bee here would do?” I asked. “Demon Bee and I are close companions, Gummy. Just like you with Gummy Bear,” said Honey Bee. The thought of Honey Bee mentioning the name Gummy Bear made me feel like I’m gonna cry again. Oh, why did he say the GB word? “Jeez, look who’s crying for his daddy bear now.” I almost have to remind him Gummy Bear is NOT my “daddy bear”, but Demon Bee spoke first. “So, what brings me here? Any mischief caused by this one? I love trouble,” Demon Bee grinned. “Oh, this brat won’t give in where my last Red Extract jar is. I thought I would give him a punishment. But I know that you’re better at these torture stuff than me,” Honey Bee cackled. “Red Extract? What do you need Red Extract for?” Demon Bee asked, completely oblivious about the thing he’s supposed to do. Honey Bee rolled his eyes, “I was crafting a mask.” “Crafting a mask? Why do you need another mask when you already have your own mask?” Demon bee pointed at the Honey Mask on the other side. “None of your beeswax, it’s a mask for… er ...you.” Honey Bee grumbled. “Ummm… okay? Anyway, what am I supposed to do with this one?” “Do your worst,” Honey Bee nodded. This warm thing is at its strongest, as in hot-enough-to-melt-me, what’s going on? Maybe I’m terrified on what Demon Bee’s about to do. But I feel like it’s something else. Squish!.... Crrr-ACK!!! I jumped in mid-air and glanced up. There was… light overhead with two dark shadows above. Familiar shadows actually. They’re… bears? The two shadows jumped down the hole, and that’s when I realized who they were. “YOU’RE HERE!!!” Gummy Bear cried. He quickly levitated, almost like if he ran, toward me and pulled me into an embrace. I felt warm, affectional tears run down my body; I felt my own eyes do the same. In other words, I sure am glad my heart is closed to his now. “ *Ahem* ” Science Bear stepped up in front of the two bees with glaring eyes. “What made you even THINK that you can take Gummy Bee like that! You know he belongs to a loving bear of a kind.” “ *cough cough*, right,” Demon Bee rolled his eyes. “We just need him for something,” Honey Bee replied with his Lenny smile. “Need him for something? Then there is no reason why you need to steal Gummy Bee without approval,” Gummy Bear scowled, putting a paw over me. “Yeah, and the fact you took him here. This place looks pretty suspicious and this doesn’t seem like a place you’re supposed to have in this mountain. And I never knew Honey Bees can be evil.” “If the Honey Bees’ description says that we’re meant to be satisfied bees, does it mean I have to?” Honey Bee narrowed his eyes, but Demon Bee boldly flew up to me, and the bears. “You really want Gummy Bee back? Well, he’s going to go through some PAIN first,” Demon Bee snorted. Wait, what does he mean by pain? “Ever forgotten that I have powers?” “Yes, yes. I heard of your kind, Demon Bee.” Science Bear eye rolls. “ ‘A powerful bee with magical powers fueled with by pure hatred’ ” Science Bear says matter-of-factly. “Ha, right! Now… watch.” Demon Bee fired up three flames and shot them at us. The flames are different colored. He efficiently shot two red flares at Science and Gummy Bear, but a yellow blaze at me. The golden spark transformed into some transparent sphere to imprison me; it did the same with Science and Gummy Bear. “Now, precious Gummy Bee, you have to make a decision.” Demon Bee declared. “You must agree for me to either free you but let these idiotic bears meet their demise…” “Hey! Who calls us idiotic?!” Science Bear scowled. Bear, was he triggered! “Shut up, stupid. Anyway, continuing on, or you decide to let these bears go out alive, but you have to join our side, ditching your… oh, what’s that? Beloved master, Gummy Bear!” Demon Bee cackled. “Wow, Demon Bee. I never know you can be this… vicious. I like it!” Honey Bee flew beside Demon Bee. I bet you my gumdrops he snuck in honey popcorn here to watch this whole “show”. “Gummy Bee, you can’t do this! You can’t join them! You hear me?” Gummy Bear cried. “I hear you…” I’m was trying to think it through. What kind of decision is this? Not a good one, that’s for sure! I wanted my bear friends to come out here, unharmed. But that’ll mean they’ll have to leave me. But I also don’t want them injured, either! What do I do? I thought. I was completely lost until something popped up in my mind. ‘There’s always something sweet inside your heart, no matter who you are. You just have to find it. But it will sometimes have to require a sacrifice’. Maybe there something else to it. I thought it means that everyone has a nice side, but what does that have to do with me? While I was thinking, I overheard something else. “How long is Gummy bee going to be like this?” Demon Bee complained. “I’m getting weary.” An idea popped up in my head like a light bulb lit up. I got it! “Well? Have you made up your mind yet?” Honey Bee asked impatiently. “You better. You can’t make me hold on to you guys forever,” grumbled Demon Bee. I inhaled and sighed. “Yes… I did.” “THEN TELL US YOUR DECISION!” Demon Bee yelled. “Let them go… I’ll join you,” I blurted out. “WAIT WHAT?!” Gummy Bear looked like he almost had a heart attack. “YOU CAN’T DO THAT GUMMY BEE! TAKE THAT BACK!!!” “I think Gummy Bee knows what he’s doing,” Science Bear comforted. I racked my mind to think about what to say next. “No, Gummy Bear. I’m serious.” My voice shook, but Demon Bee grinned in the evilest way. “Ha! Looks like your own bee wants to be with us now! Take that!” Demon Bee laughed. I gave Gummy Bear a look that means “I know what I’m doing, but this may not work,”. He seemed to understand because he nodded. Demon Bee flew up and chanted: “Bee and bear, light the spark, Change their side, light to dark!” He pointed at me and a spark came out and crashed into my force field. But for some strange reason, another spark shot to Gummy Bear. “Notice Demon Bee said bee and bear than just bee,” Science Bear noticed. “Wait a minute, that’s not supposed to happen,” realized Demon Bee. But the damage was already done. My force field exploded and I fell to the ground. The same thing happened to the force fields that were surrounding Gummy and Science Bear. Science Bear is still his normal self, but me and Gummy Bear? “What have you done to Gummy Bear? I thought you’re supposed to do that to Gummy Bee!” Honey Bee asked. “I know, but I’m tired, okay? My magic can’t work properly if my energy’s low,” Demon Bee replied. “Whatever, who needs one to be a dark version of themselves when there can be TWO?!” “Good point,” “But what about Science Bear?” “Science Bear can go. Besides, what will he do if he’s a darker version of himself? Become a mad scientist?” “Gumdrops… glorious gumdrops,” I grumbled. “Huh?” Honey Bee whirled around. “Is part of your magic thing supposed to have them say that?” “No, more like Gummy Bee saying ‘honey’. But it’s probably due to my low energy malfunctioning my spells. But I don’t think I really want them here, do you? Besides, they’ll probably won’t be much help to us anyway. Those two are far too worthless for our team.” They laughed their heads off, for some reason. “Gummy Bee, are you okay?” Science Bear knelt down beside me. “Gumdrops…” I chanted. “Gumdrops...sweeter than honey, they are,” bellowed Gummy Bear. Science Bear took a glance at the two bees, “I’ll get you guys out of here, while we still can.” … We’re outside of the giant pumpkin, and for some reason, had a big hole behind it. “Wanna stop by at Polar Bear while you guys… settle down?” Science Bear suggested. “I’m fine. Now, where are the gumdrops?” Gummy Bear demanded. “Woah, since when were you like this, eh?” Science Bear backed away. “Pfft, I’ve always been like this,” “Okay, okay. I’ll get you some gumdrops at my lab, then I guess you can go home.” “Sounds good to me. Now, gumdrops…” I hissed. “For crying out loud, WE’LL GET THEM AT MY LAB! AND IF YOU REALLY WANT THEM NOW, THEN WE’RE GOING THERE!” Well, he did as promised. Science Bear gave us his gumdrops. And we went back to our own mountain. 'Chapter 5' When we got back, everything was normal. Except for us, of course. “Now, show me what you got, Gummy Bee!” Gummy Bear exclaimed. I did a gumdrops barrage, plenty of them actually. A shower of pink and teal candies fall around me. Gummy Bear nodded in delight. “Yes…” Gummy Bear began, “Soon, we’ll return to the mountain.” “Why? Aren’t we okay here?” I couldn’t help asking. “Well, yes. This place is beautiful the way it is. But when we return to the mountain home of the bees and bears, we’ll start another Gummy Invasion. The last invasion was a success, but this one will be BIGGER. BETTER. BEE-AUTIFUL,” “How are we going to make it better than the last one?” “We’ll build our lair above the mountain, looking over the mountain. We’ll plan how our invasion will work out until then. If any naughty beekeepers dare enters our place, we’ll punish them with death. No one, no bear, or bee must know about our plans.” “Sounds good,” I agreed. “Good, in the next few updates, we’ll do that.” All I can say is that deep down, I still can recall what old Gummy Bear once said to me that I should never forget. But if you ever visit our lair, just remember there’s still some goodness left inside of us. However, maybe you should see the sweet side of gumdrops... Category:Blog posts